


Unexpected

by garrisongeek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisongeek/pseuds/garrisongeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some pre 9x09 porny goodness with a touch of domestic happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Dean was really quite distracted. Sam and Kevin had gone out for salad and supplies so he was enjoying his alone time, sprawled on the bed, hand on his cock and mind in the gutter. He was already hard in anticipation, lying back on the memory foam mattress, tugging down both sweatpants and underwear to feel the heavy weight of his cock. He started stroking it slowly, smearing pre come for lubrication and letting his head fall back, and eyelids fluttering from the feeling. 

He had always avoided these thoughts when he was doing this so he wouldn't get interrupted or worse. He was pretty sure that’s the kind of thing that would send you right back into the pit. But now that Cas was human, it was ok to lust after another human, even if it was a man and a former angel of the lord, right? Dean hoped so, because he wanted so badly and it’s hard to stop when you let your imagination roam free. 

First he saw Cas’ mouth, those perfect chapped lips and pink tongue, kissing, licking, sucking everywhere. The visual alone had him gasping for air. Then, there he was between Dean’s legs working that angelic mouth on his cock, tugging and swallowing it whole like a pro. And the best part was the little humming sounds he made around it, like he was meant to do this, like Dean could ever deserve that. 

So that’s why he was a little surprised when he opened his eyes and saw Cas peering in the doorway with lust filled eyes and kind of an obvious tent in his pants. “Cas… I'm… Gimme a minute…” Dean half moaned the beginning of that sentence and, to top it off, he couldn't bring himself to stop, so this was getting downright embarrassing. 

Cas seemed momentarily phased by his attempt at speech and then he started walking towards the bed … no, no, no, wrong way you idiot… 

“No, Dean.” he said in that deep thunder voice that went straight to Dean’s groin. And then they kissed, hard and fast and not chaste at all for a first kiss, but I guess chastity had gone out the window since Cas caught Dean with a hand on his dick whimpering the angel’s name. Cas straddle him still fully clothed, in jeans and a blue t-shirt (probably Dean’s), but that just made the situation that much hotter. He continued kissing and biting, lavishing Dean’s neck and chest. When he got to his nipples, teasing and sucking, he began a hushed rant in Dean’s hear, in time with their desperate thrusts for friction: “When I found you, Dean Winchester, you were a broken soul in the pit, no better than a demon, but I… ah… I saved you, I made you.”

Dean tried to speak but the other man silenced him with a possessive growl. “You were always my responsibility and I failed you… Because you were different… You made me feel, Dean, you made me… ahhh… ache for your love and forgiveness instead of heavenly glory.”

Dean unzipped him and tugged free the angel’s cock, taking them both in his hand. It took a while before they could regain coherency for Cas to continue to indulge in his impure human thoughts: “I dreamed of this for so long… I didn't… Oh Dean… I didn't know what I wanted before… But being human… It’s like every feeling overwhelms me…”

Dean was pretty overwhelmed himself. His head was spinning, rushing towards release, Cas’ voice echoing in his head and his dick throbbing between them. But Cas seemed has laser focused has ever, only showing his lack of control in ragged breaths and in the little moans that Dean managed to rip from him, teasing that vein on the underside of his cock.

“Dean Winchester, you deserve to be loved. Dean, you deserve to be saved…” He spoke those words like a litany in Dean’s ear until he came, wordlessly choking a moan and burying his face on the crook of Cas’ neck. 

Cas was still hard and throbbing between them and Dean only saw one fitting course of action. Snaking down on the bed, with the only strength left in his body, he pushed down Cas’ jeans and took him in his mouth. The image of Dean, full lips reddened around his cock trying to swallow it through and staring at him with beautiful green eyes was enough for Cas to lose control. 

His breath sped up, Dean eliciting ragged moans with each movement of his tongue, and he was close in no time. When Dean withdrew his mouth with a loud pop and a devious grin and said “I want you to fuck me.” in that low husky voice, Cas was done. He saw white and suddenly came all over Dean, strings painting his long lashes and pink lips.

They woke up with a knock on the door and Sam’s worried voice: “Is everything ok in there, Dean? Why is the door locked?”. “I’m fine Sammy” Dean shouted, “So I’m I, Sam”. Cas’ response was followed by an horrified sound from Sam and a burst of laughter from Kevin that continued as they carried the supplies down the hall.

“You devious angel, locking us in…” Dean smirked still exhausted and mostly fucked out. “I’m not an angel anymore, Dean.” Cas sighed, sad blue eyes staring at the wall behind him. “You will always be my angel… And I did mean what I said earlier.” Cas lighted up in a little smile “Good. Cause I intend to take you up on that promise.”


End file.
